


The Almost

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 30: Catch“Are you sure about this?”“If you keep asking me, Sash, I’m going to chop off your nose.”
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503164
Kudos: 12





	The Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha and Bayley at a high school party. What more could you ask for?

“Are you sure about this?”

“If ya keep asking me, Sash, I’mma gonna chop off yer nose.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Noooooo, I’m jus' really horny and yer jus' standin' there.”

“Bay, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

“I’s not like i’s ma firs' rodoe, Banks.”

“It’s not?”

“Fine, I’ve ne'er done this b'fore. But that’s jus' 'cause it wasn’ with the right person.”

“…”

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothin’.”

“Stop lookin' at me like that, Sashy. Yer givin' me the heebie jeebies.”

“Who are you, Velma?”

“Maybe."

“Stop smirking at me like that… Bayley, stop… Okay, now you’re really starting to creep me out.”

“C'mon, Sasha, don’t you wanna see where the night takes us?”

“I’m backing away now… I’m going to leave the–”

“Gottcha."

"Ow! Damn, girl, you have one hell of a grip!"

"Yer not goin' nowhere.”

“Bayley, stop.”

“…”

“No, don’t cry. Come here.”

“…You don’t want me?”

“Bay, you’re had a little too much to drink tonight.”

“No I haven’t.”

“You’re slurring, Bayley. Let’s get you to bed and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“…”

“…”

“Please, don’t leave.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Kiss?”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that not everyone likes to read dialogue-only stories and I've personally only read a handful and only written this one. I also know it's short, but dialouge-only stories are definitely harder to write.
> 
> Please don't forget to review!
> 
> I only have one more Inktober word left!


End file.
